Fanfiction 100 Team Watershock
by Krankshift
Summary: For the 100 themes challenge. The curious and crazy characters of Team Watershock are revealed in a series of short one-shots!
1. 001 Introduction

_Hey guys! Krankshift here, trying out something new for a change. It's the Fanfiction 100! Yaaaay._

_For those of you who don't know, the Fanfiction 100 is something where you choose a story or a group of characters, and write exactly 100 little one-shots about them. And that's not all. There's a list of prompts and words, and you have to write each story centered around that word._

_I wanted to do Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, so I centered it around my rescue team, Team Watershock! _

_Although... they aren't exactly a _**rescue**_ rescue team... as you'll soon find out.... Kukuku... _

_So, uh. That's it. On with the stories!_

001. Introduction

"Whadduya mean, 'We need one more member'?! We can be a rescue team of two!" The eight-year-old Squirtle chirped loudly at the Meowth.

The Meowth sighed and rolled his eyes, looking back at the Squirtle. "Face it, Ty, we need a leader. You know, someone who'll yell at us when we slack off, buy us snacks, and lead us through every deep and dark dungeon we trek through!" The Meowth lept on a nearby log, striking a dramatic victory pose.

"I could do all'a that stuffs!" Tidu squeaked, tugging on the Meowth's twelve-year-old arm.

Neko stumbled off of the log, glaring daggers at the young Squirtle. "First of all, you can't yell. You don't have a good screaming voice, you're eight. Second, you're poorer than dirt. And third, you're short and afraid of the dark." The Meowth smirked. "You baby."

Maybe Tidu couldn't scream, maybe he was short for his age, and maybe he was afraid of the dark. But he sure could Tackle, Scratch, and Bite his opponents. When Neko had finally shook him off, he was covered with wounds. "You stupid little squirt!" The Meowth yelled.

"Bring it on, Napoleon!" Tidu bellowed. Neko, thoroughly embarrassed at the mention of his real name, let out a raging yell, extending his claws soundlessly and giving a menacing glare.

However, just before the two were about to battle it out, they were interrupted by a large white flash of light and the feeling of shock waves coming from above. The two pairs of eyes slowly gazed at the sky to see a meteor slowly entering though the atmosphere!

This time, Tidu showed Neko how loud he could scream. The two ran/dived into the dense cover of the trees behind them, Tidu narrowly missing behind thrown forward by the vibrations of the meteor smashing into the ground. Neko wasn't so lucky.

Tidu coughed from the thorny bush he had landed in when he dived. "Neko? Buddy, you okay?" His voice was shaky.

"Up here, Magikarp-breath." Neko called from above. He had been thrown by the shock waves into a tree, and was hanging upside-down by his tail from a branch.

"What w-was that?" Tidu was ashamed that his voice broke in the middle of the word. Neko untied his tail from the tree, falling flat on his face.

"A meteor! Come on, let's go check it out! Maybe we can keep an alien as a pet!" The Meowth dashed off towards the crash site, dragging Tidu by his tail.

* * *

"What is it?"

"I dunno, there's smog all over."

The duo were silent for a long while, long after the smoke had cleared, both peering anxiously and the slumped-over figure.

"IT'S A GIRL!" The Squirtle shouted inadvertently in his partner's ear.

"I KNOW IT'S A GIRL!" Neko screamed hotly, rubbing his head angrily.

And so it was. A young Pikachu, probably the same age as the Meowth, lay in a small crumpled heap in the center of the crater. She had a dark purple scarf around her neck that glowed faintly. Tidu and Neko slid down the steep crater, and bent down, examining the girl.

"Is she alive?" Tidu asked worriedly, chewing on a corner of his lip.

"I think so." Neko, ignoring all advice about not picking up strange female rodents, hoisted the Pikachu over his shoulder. "Come on, we gotta take her to our base!"

The three soon-to-be best friends, one unconscious, dashed off into the forest.


	2. 002 Love

002. Love

Jasper floated outside of Saskia's room, eyes shut tightly. He raised one hand to knock on her door, then lowered it. He folded them together, pried them apart, and whimpered. He tugged on the two larger spikes atop his dark purple head.

"I have to t-tell her... I can't go on like t-this..." He muttered uneasily.

He raised one of his hands to knock on her door, then lowered it. He groaned loudly. "Yaah..! Why is it s-so hard to talk t-to her?!"

He didn't need an answer. He already knew. And with that, before he could change his mind, he floated through her door, not bothering to knock.

Saskia looked up with a smile at the Haunter. "Hey, Jazz. How're you?"

The Haunter blushed and attempted to stammer out a response. He mentally slapped himself for being such an idiot.

"Can I speak to you out on the p-porch?" He finally blurted out, face flushed. Saskia tilted her head to one side, then nodded slowly.

"S-Sure... Jasper..."

* * *

Once they had arrived outside of their base, Saskia sat down on the top step of the porch. Jasper avoided looked Saskia in the eye, making weird gestures with his disembodied hands and stammering out responses.

"J-Just... Ugh. Never m-mind..." He sighed, floating into what he would consider a 'standing position'.

Saskia giggled, then tugged the Haunters hand lightly. Jasper blushed dark red, and sat down again.

"You know, Jazz... You can't tell someone you have something to say to them, and then not say it, right?" Saskia smiled a little, but then took on a more concerned expression. She brushed the Haunter's cheek lightly. "What is it?"

The Haunter shut his eyes tightly. "Saskia, I-"

"KUUKUKUKU!" Maniacal laughter rang out from the basement of their base, followed by the sound of an explosion. Saskia's calm expression quickly changed to horror.

Krank, Team Watershock's Weapons Development Major General, came running out of the base instantly. His face and ears were completely covered in soot, and he walked and span erratically, which was usual of his Spinda species.

"H... Hoh! You told me, Leader! You said I'd blow up the base the second you went out! So I did! Hahahah..." He said wryly, then simply collapsed on the ground.

Tidu screamed shrilly from the inside of the base. "Dude! There's no more ice cream! AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Saskia's horrified face quivered, then she raced into the base, most likely screaming at Tidu for some reason.

Jasper blinked twice, then shook his head. "H-Heh... maybe... maybe not yet..."

_Oh, Saskia... I think I've fallen in **love**... with **you**... _


End file.
